


Ventajas y desventajas

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que Himiko no niega y otras que no piensa aceptar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventajas y desventajas

Una de las cosas que Himiko no niega es que hay ocasiones en las que los exageradamente reveladores atuendos de Hevn son útiles.

Estando con ella es fácil que casi cualquier hombre baje su guardia y se acerque lo suficiente para no tener que siquiera depender del viento o verse en desventaja al estar en una mala posición o por falta de movilidad, en casos más desesperados.

Eso no cambia que también llama mucho la atención y anuncia que no deberían estar ahí, atrayendo así a más enemigos, incluyendo a los que tal vez habrían dejado el trabajo de deshacerse de los intrusos a otros en vez de intentar _divertirse_ además de cumplir su deber.

Pero lo peor y lo que Himiko no piensa aceptar es que ellos no son los únicos que se distraen por culpa de Hevn y sabe que si llega el día en que ella se entere, Hevn se encargará de recordárselo durante toda su vida.


End file.
